Production deployment of various data related tools and technologies has traditionally involved a complex manual process as deployment relates to relational database management systems, including Database Data Definition Language (DDLs) (scripts for making data structure changes) and Data Manipulation Language (DMLs) (scripts for aking data changes); Teradata database DDLs (scripts for making data structure changes) and DMLs (scripts for making data changes); Informatica ETL code; abinitio ETL code; and job scheduling and workload automation software code (e.g., BMC Control-M scheduler code). ETL represents extract, transform, load which are three database functions that are combined into a tool to pull data out of a database and place it into another database.
Software deployment generally refers to making a software system available for use. This may involve preparing a software application to run and operate in a specific environment. The deployment process may include installation, configuration, testing and making changes to optimize performance of the software. Current systems require a manual deployment process is very slow, expensive, and error prone.
These and other drawbacks exist.